


The Morning After

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex Danvers & Lucy Lane Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to other sites, F/F, Lucy Lane (DCU) Being an Asshole, a continuation of a previously posted ficlet, alex danvers the ladykiller gay disaster, but like the most lovable asshole, lena luthor is bae, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “Jesus, Danvers. It smells like a fucking brothel in here,” Lucy mutters to the empty room as she tiptoes through the small entryway towards the kitchen. Sidestepping a pair of jeans crumpled across the carpet, she finds her way to the kitchen and immediately freezes in place, green eyes wide and jaw hanging.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508042
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	The Morning After

A second part to **[Chance Encounters.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909387)**

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"That's what I'm talking about!"_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

The long hallway is empty, the same way it typically is this early on a Thursday morning. Taking quiet nimble steps to the apartment door, Lucy looks back over her shoulder to ensure she hasn’t been followed. After all, if her ROTC training taught her anything, it was to always watch your six. As she approaches the apartment in question, she presses her back against the wall, quickly glancing from side to side before slipping her backpack off her shoulders to rest at her feet. Kneeling, she digs through the pocket until her fingers brush against cool steel. 

  
With practiced ease, she slides the tension wrench first into the keyhole, applying gentle pressure to the tool before sliding the rake in just above. Her wrist moves methodically, pulling the rake back and forth through the lock until she can feel the pins give and set. Applying torque to the tension wrench, she feels the lock turn and the door open without as much as a single sound. 

  
The tools are quickly stashed into her backpack as she steps into the space, careful to turn the knob as she shuts the door behind her so that the latch doesn’t click against the housing. 

  
She stands for a moment in the entryway, listening for any sounds that might indicate she’s not alone. It’s silent, the usual state of the apartment at 8:15am on a Thursday morning. But as her hazeled gaze takes stock of the living space, something isn’t right. There are two empty tumblers seated on the coffee table, the rim of one stained in crimson lip prints. A bottle far too expensive to have been Alex’s choice sits empty beside the glasses. 

  
There are discarded articles of clothing scattered across the couch and carpet.

  
And _fuck_, the usual Yankee Candle Clean Cotton scent of the space is tainted with something reminiscent of late nights spent slick with sweat between  
unfamiliar sheets.

  
Oh, it’s definitely a heady scent she recognizes. 

  
“Jesus, Danvers. It smells like a fucking brothel in here,” Lucy mutters to the empty room as she tiptoes through the small entryway towards the kitchen. Sidestepping a pair of jeans crumpled across the carpet, she finds her way to the kitchen and immediately freezes in place, green eyes wide and jaw hanging.

  
She hadn’t expected anyone to be home, and she certainly hadn’t expected to find Lena fucking Luthor leaning over the counter in her best friend’s kitchen in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and hip hugging panties. The milky expanse of her thighs painted in bruises, fresh dark marks that stand out in deep purple against alabaster. They vaguely resemble the shape of fingers. And _holy shit_, she wonders what kind of masterpiece lay under the cotton t-shirt.

  
Lena freezes, and that’s when Lucy realizes rapidly that maybe she had vocalized her last thoughts. When the emerald gaze turns to find her, Lucy fits a sheepish grin on her lips and waves a hand stiffly, “Good morning, Ms. Luthor.”

  
“Lucy, was it?” Lena says as she raises a dark brow towards her hairline, turning against the counter so her hips press into the granite while her arms fall defensively across her chest, “can I help you?”

  
“Nope, no. I’m good. Just had to stop by to… grab… something before class,” Lucy says with a grin before pulling open the fridge where she examines the contents of two Tupperware containers before grabbing a sparkling water, an apple and two packages of string cheese. Quickly burying the items in the backpack slung over her shoulder, she turns back to Lena, “Say uh, Luthor… Is Danvers around?”

  
“She’s in bed,” Lena replies and a knowing smirk falls across her lips, “We had a late night.”

  
Typically, she isn’t one to shock easily. But Alex Danvers was never one to kiss and tell, at least in any form of detail. That is, on the very rare occasions she actually did get to the point of kissing a girl. It never stopped Lucy from giving her endless shit, but someone who could give it right back? Oh, Lucy was starting to really like this Luthor woman. 

  
“That’s what I’m talking about!” Lucy exclaims, raising a hand for a high five. There is an awkward pause, her hand poised at chest level, but Lena simply stares at the offending appendage without offering any rebuttal, “Well, Alex never misses class, so, you must’ve really worn her out.”

  
Lena only hums in response. 

  
The raven haired woman watches as Lucy reaches for an upper cabinet, her fingers barely brushing the handle. Having tried a few times to reach, she climbs onto the counter top, opening the cabinet to dig through its contents. She withdraws a handful of granola bars, stuffing at least three into her bag before ripping open a wrapper and digging into the chewy treat. 

  
The two sit in silence, Lena’s attention back on the phone in her hands while Lucy munches on the stolen snack, still perched on the counter with her legs dangling over the edge. 

  
Lucy’s eyes grow wide at the sound of approaching footsteps, the sound of bare feet against polished hardwood. When Alex enters the kitchen, oblivious to her friend’s presence, the sight makes Lucy Lane choke. 

  
Alex Danvers is standing before her only a pair of gingham print boxers that hang dangerously low on her hips, the entirety of her tanned stomach and chest decorated with bruises and teeth marks. Hell, Lucy can plainly see that the girl’s pert nipples are littered with broken blood vessels. The toothbrush dangling between her lips nearly drops as she whips to the source of the sound and finds her best friend, coughing with wide eyes that don’t seem to leave the distracting sight of her bare chest.  
  


“Lucy what the fuck!” Alex shouts unintelligibly through a mouth full of foaming white toothpaste, her hands flying to cup and cover each exposed breast, “what the fuck are you doing here?”

  
Lucy raises an index finger, the indicator of ‘hold on’, before digging in her bag for the can of sparkling water she had taken from the fridge. She cracks it open and takes a long sip, clearing her throat of the irritation from her coughing fit before she motions to the half eaten snack in her hand, “Breakfast,” she says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

  
Alex rolls her eyes before spitting toothpaste in the sink and rinsing the contents of her mouth, “You didn’t have to let her in, you know,” she turns and says to Lena. 

  
“Jesus, Danvers,” Lucy says as her eyes fall on the exposed skin of Alex’s back. The canvas of tanned skin is painted in dark angry lines, some deep enough to have blood drawn at the ends. There are a series of crescents dotted over the freckles of her shoulders, pressed deep into the skin, “this whole time you’ve let me think you have no idea what you’re doing, that you’re some kind of gay disaster, but yet clearly you’re doing something right. Or like, someone fu-”

  
“I didn’t let her in,” Lena interrupts, gesturing to the doorway, “She just kind of… appeared. I didn’t even hear the door.”

  
“Lucy,” Alex breathes deeply, pinching at the bridge of her nose with a sigh, “how did you get in here?”

  
Polishing off the granola bar, Lucy crumbles the wrapper and tosses it towards the trash can. It drops on the floor in front of the intended target, but she makes no move to pick it up from her perch on the counter. Lucy shrugs with a smile, toying at the skin of her cuticles, “I definitely didn’t pick your lock if that’s what you’re asking.”

  
Lucy catches Lena’s gaze and offers a wink in return. Lena simply raises a brow in return.

  
“Lucy…” Alex says as she steps towards where Lucy sits on the counter’s edge. 

  
“Alex…” Lucy responds in the same tone, jutting her chin out with a grin, “you know, you’re far less threatening with your tits out. They’re very distracting. Who knew?”

  
Alex ignores the comment and continues, “Did you break into my apartment?”

  
“I plead the fifth,” she replies, meeting Alex’s imploring gaze. 

  
“Lucy, give me the tools,” Alex cautions as she extends an open palm. Rather than oblige, Lucy jumps to her feet and stands in Alex’s space, holding her gaze while imposingly stepping closer.

  
“If I refuse? You gonna bite it out of me, Danvers?” Lucy offers a brief tip of her head in Lena’s direction, “I might like it.”

“Lucy,” Lena cuts in confidently, putting her body between the redhead and the smaller woman, “tools, now.”

  
“Yes ma’am, Ms. Luthor ma’am,” Lucy replies with a nod and another quick wink, digging into the front pocket of her bag to withdraw the set of lock picking tools. She deposits a tension wrench and rake pick into Lena’s open palm. 

  
“Good girl,” Lena says as her emerald gaze rakes over Lucy’s body from head to toe. The words have an effect on the smaller woman, her eyes wide as she literally trembles for a moment before the taller woman. Lena sees it easily, it’s not subtle, but it’s the audible gulp as she swallows hard that gives it away fully. Lena’s head turns towards where Alex stands just behind her, speaking over her shoulder while her eyes still remain laser trained on Lucy’s, “Darling, I think it’s time I jumped in the shower. Join me?”

  
“Fuck,” Lucy whispers as she watches Lena step back out of her personal space, nip at Alex’s bare shoulder and disappear towards the bedroom with a wink. Lucy takes a step to follow in the other woman’s wake but is tugged forcefully back by the handle of her backpack, “Was that not an open invitation? That seemed like an open invitation.”

  
“An invitation for _me_,” Alex replies as she pulls Lucy by her bag towards the entryway, “did you break in here for some like, voyeuristic fantasy? Like, why are you in my apartment? Why are you _breaking_ into my apartment?”

  
Lucy shrugs, “Well for one, I obviously didn’t think you’d be here. I’m not stupid, Alex. It’s Thursday, and on Thursday you usually have class from 8 until around 11, and then lunch and the gym.”

  
“So you’re also stalking me? Noted. But that doesn’t explain why…” Alex trails off, brows furrowing as she thinks through any possible explanation before her face drops into a frown, “you’re the reason my food always seems to be missing? And why my Netflix history is filled with every queer sex movie known to man. What the fuck, Lucy?”

  
“I just can’t help that I miss you so much, Danvers,” Lucy frowns before it fades to a bright grin as she drops back to quickly dodge the fist that Alex throws at her shoulder, “you usually have good food, and it sure as hell beats going to the cafeteria.”

  
“When there isn’t a gorgeous woman naked in my shower waiting for me, I’m going to beat the crap out of you,” the redhead responds through gritted teeth, “Now, get out.”

  
“But you could have two gorgeous women in your shower if you’d just, you know, let me do my thing. It’d be so, so worth it for you,” Lucy responds, earning another astonished look from her best friend, “Don’t act like you haven’t ever considered it. Us. Plus Luthor? Jesus, Danvers.” 

  
Alex’s cheeks and chest flush so deep red that it almost looks painful. Stuttering, she opens and closes her mouth once. Twice. Three times before she clears the obstructing thoughts from her mind with a sharp exhale, “you are honestly the worst.”

  
“You’re not denying it!” the small brunette replies with an exaggerated gasp, this time earning a slap to the back of the head. Alex’s hands grasp her shoulders, pushing firmly back until they’re just in front of the door, “this really is something, Danvers. You all topless and being rough with me? I like it,_ Daddy_ _Danvers_. ”

  
“Wow, please shut up,” Alex groans as she pulls her hands quickly from the smaller woman’s shoulders.

  
“You’re just too easy,” Lucy says, dropping her voice as she trails an index finger playfully over Alex’s bare sternum, blunt nail scratching over an existing bruise. She basks in the way her friend’s breath hitches, her heart pounding just beneath her finger tip. And they’re standing closer than they probably should be, given that Alex is nearly naked. But after a beat of silence laden with god-even-fucking-knows what kind of sexually loaded mess, Lucy smirks and flicks Alex’s clearly bruised nipple. Hard.

  
Alex yelps, barring an arm across her chest as she pulls open the front door and shoves, sending Lucy stumbling barefoot into the hallway. She shakes her head with a disapproving scowl before slamming the door shut before Lucy can speak. 

  
“Don’t act like you’re not thinking about all the things her and I could do to you!” Lucy shouts loud enough for the entire floor to hear, probably. She smirks, knowing full well that on the other side of the door, Alex is probably fumbling over herself to get as far away as possible.

  
The lock clicks into place, and she swears she hears a faint _‘shut up!’_ in return.


End file.
